


Crow's Song

by orphan_account



Series: the brony yukio saga [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crack, Demon Yukio, Gen, Post-Anime, brony yukio, dark yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio isn't so popular with the girls anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow's Song

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a serious, kinda sobering idea i had cause the girls wouldnt like a demon but then it slowly degenerated into brony yukio hell
> 
> i fucking hate that title but i wanted some meaningless pretentious shit for it so uh

Yukio couldn't suppress a tear as he sat down to eat lunch - outside, away from the others, because no one actually liked him anymore.

It was all Rin's fault and it just happened overnight. Rin let slip that he found out that Yukio was a brony, and everything went downhill from there. The girls who had previously fawned over him now turned up their noses whenever he walked by. In staff meetings he'd get scoffed at whenever he brought up an idea. Only the people that _had_ to be around him every day would go within ten feet of him.

He was surprised that there was no reaction at all like this when it got out that he'd awakened as a demon. Nobody actually cared about that. It was the fact that he was a brony, and all bronies go to hell.

He sadly adjusted his fedora and took a small bite of rice, barely reacting when the chopsticks broke from his teeth.

Rin set down his food at the table, huffing. "Finally found you! Why're you all the way out here?"

Yukio didn't look at his brother.

Rin attempted to take off Yukio's fedora, grimacing, when his hand was cut off.

"Hey! What the hell?" Rin screamed at Yukio, clutching the bleeding stump where his arm ended. Yukio had cut it off with his hand. "Why the fuck did you cut off my fucking hand?"

"Nobody takes my fedora," Yukio growled, beginning to grow. " **Nobody takes my fedora.** " He was like 20 feet tall now. " ** _NOBODY TAKES MY FUCKING FEDORA!!!_** "

He ended up destroying the earth out of rage at Rin for trying to take off his fedora. Everyone died.


End file.
